<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hybrid Control Unit (HCU) by arfrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090664">Hybrid Control Unit (HCU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid'>arfrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eret is a human, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, hhhh, ranboo is a cat in this for.. reasons, this is NOT set in the SMPVerse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo was incredibly nervous.</p><p>Very much so.</p><p>He had just been plucked from the streets, scavenging for anything to make it through to the next day, wearing his recently-stolen, too-big clothes.</p><p>Of course, he hadn't realized how anti-hybrid this place was.</p><p>And now he was standing infront of a building adorned with the words, HYBRID CONTROL UNIT Now accepting variants!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Eret &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Misferns - Relationship, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hybrid Control Unit (HCU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you know the drill, if the ccs dont like it yadda yadda ill burn it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo was incredibly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Very much so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just been plucked from the streets, scavenging for anything to make it through the next day, wearing his recently-stolen, too-big clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he hadn't realized how anti-hybrid this place was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he was standing infront of a building adorned with the words, </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>HYBRID CONTROL UNIT </b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Now accepting variants!</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person who had yoinked him from the street pushed him forwards, and the Two-Toned Hybrid walked on, into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was someone at a desk, writing on a clipboard. The desk guy looked up, then cringed at the sight of Ranboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" The guy asked disgustedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person, his grip still latched onto Ranboo's shoulder, shrugged. "Dunno yet. Just found him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'e looks like a rarie, he does." Said the desk-guy. "Like that fox bloke. Talking of, when you wanna kill it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo gasped and whimpered. Were they going to... going to kill him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, don't think so. Besides, it's living with </span>
  <span>
    <em>that </em>
  </span>
  <span>hybrid." Desk-guy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person frowned. "Moolip one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tha's the one." Desk-guy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>Still</em>
  </span>
  <span>?" The person said, incredulity clear in his voice. "I'd've thought they seperated 'em by now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desk-guy shrugged. "How 'bout you take </span>
  <span>
    <em>this</em>
  </span>
  <span> one there? Then it'll be the Freaks and </span>
  <span>Sneaks!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, but Ranboo held his tongue. He knew it was safer to not speak, it always was. It was all he'd known, everything he'd learnt, and he </span>
  <span>had already learnt</span>
  <span> the cruelty of the world at the tender age of seven, </span>
  <span>and now he was thirteen</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then. Come on, </span>
  <span>mutt</span>
  <span>
    <em>.</em>
  </span>
  <span>" The guy grabbed him by the arm. </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> yelped and stumbled, managing to regain his sugar. His bare feet feel warm against the cold, tiled floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the man by the coat, and the man slapped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get the hell off me, freak!" He yelled. Ranboo stumbled and fell to the floor. He was determined not to cry, especially not the man. He couldn't hold them in, though. "Fucking- You know I'll have to clean this mess up? Damn you!"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man kicked him. Ranboo, openly sobbing now, got up, holding the wall for comfort. "Come on you stupid- Urgh, just come on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed a changing room, where the man told Ranboo to change his clothes, into a dark grey prison jumpsuit – if Ranboo wanted, he could almost make himself believe it was his pyjamas, and he was going to be tucked into bed, like any non-hybrid person, a normal person...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he was never going to be that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man pushed him inside a cell. </span>
  <span>Inside, there was a bundle of blankets on top of something that somewhat resembled a bed, and a guy with long, tangled ginger hair and fox ears is huddled in a corner, using his claws to write on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo flinched as the door slammed shut, and the sound of it announced his arrival to the people – hybrids – in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox guy turned and looked at him. He had a slightly wild look in his eyes, like he'd drank nothing but caffeine for the last five hours. The bundle of blankets started shifting, mumbling incomprehensible frases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey look, new guy!" The fox guy yelled. He got up, and Ranboo noticed the guy's outfit. It was the same as Ranboo's, except it had a </span>
  <span>number: #781. "Hey, Niki, look! New gu</span>
  <span>y, new</span>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bundle of blankets suddenly erupted an arm, holding a pillow aloft, and threw with surprising aim at Fundy. The fox hybrid yelped and promptly got hit in the face with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noted." Strained Fundy. A girl came out the bundle of clothes, and tried hand-combing her hair into submission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she had flattened it down at least enough for him to actually see what she looked like, he gasped. She had </span>
  <span>slight fluffy, cream-white ears, and </span>
  <span>light brown </span>
  <span>horns as sharp as knives that stuck out of her head and shot upwards. The ears swivelled towards Ranboo, and sharp, icy blue eyes made him freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah." Was all he could manage to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl – Niki, he supposed – laughed. "Never seen an albino hybrid?" Ranboo shook his head, still gaping at her in amazement. "I don't blame you. Normal cows as albino is rare enough. But for a hybrid, a half-human, half-bull albino? It's pretty rare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I was the offspring of a salmon! And a human!" Fundy said </span>
  <span>excitedly. Niki rolled her eyes exasperatedly and gave Ranboo a look, that seemed to say, </span>
  <span>
    <em>Can you believe this guy?</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, </span>
  <span>what's your name, and </span>
  <span>what hybrid are you?" Niki asked </span>
  <span>curiously</span>
  <span>, jumping down from the bed. Ranboo was surprised to see she had a tail – a cream-white tufted tail, the same as her ears – but he stayed quiet, </span>
  <span>only muttering a quiet, "Ranboo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Cool name! But h</span>
  <span>ey, you can tell us </span>
  <span>what animal you are</span>
  <span>, y'know?" Fundy said. "We won't poke fun. Tommy would, though-"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up! He's my brother and </span>
  <span>
    <em>he's not even that bad</em>
  </span>
  <span>!"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He called me a furry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki just rolled her eyes again good-naturedly, giving Ranboo a look that said, </span>
  <span>
    <em>See what I have to deal with?</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, Fundy's right. We won't hurt you." Her eyes flashed towards Fundy. "We've got experience with hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy's whiskers quivered. "Yep. A lot of it. So, kiddo-" Ranboo flashed him an annoyed look. Fundy only looked three or four years older than him. "-what are you?"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo mumbled something, something so quiet that even Niki and Fundy didn't catch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki blinked. "Could you please say that a little louder, Ranboo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo cleared his throat, and glanced up at Niki and Fundy's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a cat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy blinked. "But where's your ears, and tail?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shrunk under their gaze, a warm feeling starting to appear over his cheeks. "I hide them, usually. My skin's a giveaway, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitantly let his ears prick upwards, and let his tail out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, they're so cute!" Niki said, though she made no move to touch them; it was like a taboo, and no hybrid ever allowed another – person or hybrid – touch them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're adorable." Fundy agreed. "Ant's got some competi-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Number #409, you are to leave your cell."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Came a voice from a speaker nearby. Ranboo looked around, confused. Fundy's whiskers quivered more, and Niki's ears swivelled towards the sound, then lowered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Fundy." Niki said. "And Ranboo. I'll be back as soon as I can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy nodded, obviously holding back tears. Niki hugged the fox hybrid, before giving a brief hug to Ranboo, and promptly leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy almost broke down then and there, but Ranboo had a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Where's she going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy blinked, then seemed to remember that Ranboo was new. "She's going to fight. She's going off to fight Technoblade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>